Son of the Water Demom
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: When Bai Tza's most loyal servants dies they leave a young son, and the water demon takes the child as her own son and learns the way of magic.
1. Terrible Tragedy and Adoption

**"Terrible Tragedy and Adoption"**

Thousands of years ago before the Earth was ruled by humans it was once ruled by demons. There were 8 domains of evil 8 demon sorcerers. But the story doesn't really begin here it begins with one of the demon sorcerers, the water demon Bai Tza and something she had long ago.

Bai Tza is the water demon and she's a very evil demon that looks like a demonic mermaid with red eyes. Her domain lies within the city of Atlantis. She had servants of humans, but she also had humans that were warriors that gave up and decided to be her loyal guards. Even though she doesn't care about humans she does have a soft spot for children.

Her best warrior Kenji was her top guard and was very loyal towards her and his beloved wife. His wife was also Bai Tza's maid and was the most loyal of the maids.

Unfortunately, one day when human rebels started attacking her domains she sends her guards out to kill the rebels. After many days without rest, they were successful but at a cost of Bai Tza's most loyal guard who died.

Bai Tza went after the rebel who killed him and she took her revenge by slicing his throat with her talons and took his heart as a trophy.

As sadness went by and after many months the loyal guard's wife was pregnant with their first child. She suffered from depression and even refused to eat that much. When she gave birth she died of a broken heart and left a son.

As the days went by Bai Tza sits on her throne as one of her servant's bows down to her. "My queen, I know it's been a few days and I wanted to know-"

Her eyes glow even redder. "Get on with IT!"

"Your most loyal guard Kenji's wife just gave birth to a son, and what do you wish we do with him?" He asked.

She gets up from her throne and slivers down. "I see, where is the child?" She asked.

"He's right outside from the palace, and-"

She just slithered away from the servant and goes outside the doors of her palace. There she sees one of her maids holding the young child covered in a blue blanket.

Bai Tza sees the baby and he had his mother's hair and looks like his father. The maids bows down. "What do you wish for us to do our queen?"

The baby yawns and Bai Tza takes the child and sends her servants away. She goes back to her throne room and twirls his hair, and shows a soft smile. "My dearest prince, you shall now be with me. My son."

She sits back on her throne and orders her servants to set up a cradle in her room and give him a robe too. "You're gonna need a name," She kisses his cheek and causes him to open his eyes. She saw that he has blue eyes the same as his mother's. "Cole, that will be your name." She twirls his hair once again.

Her servants bring her many things and settled up the cradle in her room and even next to her throne chair, and brought him another blanket.

Bai Tza cradles the child in her arms and she kisses him once more.

* * *

**A brand new story is part of my collection and my very first _Jackie Chan Adventures_ story. Man, I really miss that show when I was younger.**

**I'm taken any requests or anything but tell some ideas in reviews or PM. Hope you all love this new story. Please read and review, please.**


	2. New Modern Life

**"New Modern Life"**

In the city of San Francisco in an abandoned warehouse a young man who looks around 12 or 13 is sitting alone on his chair working on his computer. As he sits alone he looks at his necklace with a blue ruby on it. 'Mom, I miss you so much.' He thought to himself.

Over a thousand years ago...

Bai Tsa the Water Demon sits on her throne as she sees her son Cole who is now around 12-13 and is practicing himself with his sword.

As she sits on her throne one of her servants brings her a message. As she opens it sees that the rest of her siblings have been banished and their kingdoms have destroyed and the rest of the servants have been freed. Cole swims up to her. "Mother, is there a problem?" He asked.

Bai Tsa hides the message from him. "Nothing you should know my son." She said. "Go explore the ocean for me."

He nods and swims off. He always enjoyed the entire ocean and enjoyed the whole ocean life and the entire beings that lived in it. As he swims for over a few hours he goes back to his mother's kingdom.

As he sees goes home he sees the servants leaving and goes back to the palace. He saw his mother battling the immortal Cao Guojiu. As his mother was battling the wizard he holds a gourd and chants a spell and aims the gourd at her and a portal opens up from behind her and she is banished to the Netherworld. Cole watches his own mother being banished and gets tears. "M-mother? NO!" He shouts and swims away.

As he goes around the world he heard that Shendu was turned into a stachu and the rest of his demon uncles and aunt were banished.

He Sworn one day he'll see his mother again and gets revenge on the humans that took the demon world. He took some of the books from his uncle Shendu's palace and read some spells in order to make him immortal so he'll never age or die to be reunited with his family.

Back to present-day life...

Cole is now wandering around San Francisco and mostly spends most of his time alone now. He mostly works odd jobs to get modern-day money in order to support himself and eat too.

Lately, now he's been spying on a family called the Chans, and their adventures. Mostly he was interested in the Chans finding the 12 Talismans, and seeing his uncle Shendu battling them back in Hong Kong, only for getting turn back into a statue and getting destroyed by a little girl.

Even though Cole is now immortal he wanted to find a way to bring his mother back from the Netherworld, but couldn't find any spell to bring her and the rest of the demons back. Even though he was close to his mother mostly and his Uncle Hsi Wu, he mostly got along with the rest of his uncles and aunt... most of the time.

Cole sometimes also went back down to the button of the ocean to visit the lost city of Atlantis. Even though it's in ruins he still found it beautiful even it is destroyed.

He looks at a little necklace he has around his neck that his mother gave him on one of his birthdays. 'Mother... oh mother.' He thought and sight. 'I wish I can see you again.'

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld Bai Tsa is wondering around and kept on wondering for all over the years and years went by she wonders how her son was and wonders if he learned any spells along the way too. 'Cole, my darling son. Once I see you again you and I will be reunited. I miss you, my son.' She thought.

* * *

**End of chapter 2, anyway I can probably take some requests, just leave them in the reviews or write me a PM. Until then please read and review, please.**


End file.
